


Again

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 1.</p>
<p>Captain Mikoshiba really is something. Alternate ES episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Rei shook his head. "Logically speaking, racing one hundred metres one hundred times can't be possible."

"Captain Mikoshiba defies logic." Rin's frank tone startled Rei, yet Seijuurou continued to swim. Everyone on the Samezuka team went head to head with him at least once(Rin challenged him a whopping six times, almost beating him twice), but he never lost his momentum. The Iwatobi boys even tried their skills against him; Haruka was the only one to come close to besting him - hitting the post only a split second after Samezuka's captain.

When Rei faced him, Seijuurou left him in his metaphorical dust, even after the fifty or so races he had already competed in and won. True to Rin's previous statement, he never seemed to tire. As Rei climbed out of the pool, defeated, he thought of Seijuurou's stroke. Samezuka's captain was truly inspiring. His power and stamina were definitely something to be admired and quite possibly feared. Rei glanced back into the water.

"Come on, who's next?" Seijuurou called out to his team. "Someone challenging for once!" Samezuka team members were scattered around the deck of the pool, all winded and looking worse for wear, but Captain Mikoshiba stood tall.

Rei took a position back on the stating block. "I'll go again, Mikoshiba-san."

"Eh? But I just beat you! Don't you want to sit out and rest up a bit?" Seijuurou climbed out of the water and stood with his hands on his hips near the starting block.

Rei stood his ground, throwing him a competitive glare and climbing into the starting position. "I'd really like to go again, unless you're too tired, Mikoshiba-san."

Seijuurou grinned and reclaimed his spot on the starting block. "You're brave Ryuugazaki, but you're gonna lose!"

"It's not over yet, Mikoshiba-san." Rei pulled his goggles over his eyes and crouched down on the block next to Seijuurou.

The whistle blew.


End file.
